Tales of a Pumpkin King
by LittleMissPadfoot
Summary: My version on how Jack Skellington became the Pumpkin King Rated T for violence and character death later on.On Hiatus...Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of a Pumpkin King

The Old Pumpkin King had decided he was far too old for Halloween seeing as he had been in charge of it since Halloween began and had left for another world no-one knew where not even the mayor of Halloweentown. But before he left he had a vision and told it to the mayor, it was "Only few of the dead come to our world of Halloween but the one with the true spirit of Halloween will outshine all".

Till this day the mayor still didn't know what the king's vision meant, all he could see in his nightmares was a tall thin figure that suddenly appeared and disappeared in a blinding white light as the mayor woke up in a cold sweat, not for the first time in all his years as mayor of Halloween town

As a child, Jack Skellington had always been ashamed of his height and how skinny he was. When he was at school Jack had always been picked on, being tall, thin as a rail and with a last name like Skellington wasn't what you called lucky.

But on Halloween, Jack held his head up high. This was not difficult considering his height. For you see on that sacred holiday Jack Skellington was no more, and in his place could stand a gruesome corpse or a murderous cut -throat pirate. Jack could truly lose himself in his costume and become a different person, if only for one night in a year, he also had a record for being the scariest person in town.

This year when Jack Skellington, a young man of twenty was not working at his family's business of tailoring, he was concentrating on his Halloween costume. Sat at an old wooden desk in his room, Jack began to draw his latest idea. Next to him in a wicker basket slept his dog Zero a white dachshund short-hair.

He had been found by Jack when he was walking home from school some of the kids that picked on Jack were chasing the little white dog, (apparently it had bit one of them) they had called it a zero. The dog had bounded into an unsuspecting Jack, knocking him clean off his feet. On seeing this, the children stopped chasing the poor dog and started laughing at Jack who was sprawled on the floor with a small dog sat on top of him.

"Look" snorted the kids "Skellington Jack has got a little friend"

"It's the only one he'll ever have" they cackled and ran off

Jack sat up gently as not to startle the dog that was lying quite comfortably on top of him. "Well Zero, how would you like to live with me?" He asked the small dog that barked in response "I guess that's a yes, come on then Zero lets go home"

"Finished" Jack cried out tearing the paper off its notepad and holding it in front of his old companion's muzzle "Since I used to be called a skeleton that's just what I'll be, so what do you think?" Zero just yawned as an answer to jack's question


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Halloween and the mayor of Halloweentown's head was constantly on his unhappy face, Boogie's boys were running wild around town with no-one to halt their reign of terror. The squat little mayor hoped, prayed that this year the new pumpkin king would come and restore order to the town.

Jack had made the suit himself, with a little help from his mother. The crooked Pinstripes and long bat bow tie made him look even taller and skinnier than before. Zero was a Ghost dog because; it was very difficult to make a skeleton suit for a dog.

There was just one more thing Jack needed, it was a mask.

Mr Arkwright a kindly man with a slight stutter ran a costume shop down the road and was very fond of Jack and Zero so much so, that after Jack had pre-paid made for him a custom skeleton mask and gloves.

As they walked into the shop Jack saw his mask and gloves lain out for him and put them on, at that moment Mr Arkwright emerged from behind the counter, saw Jack and Zero and being used to their antics took one look at the pair and gave a chuckle. "W -Well you certainly l-look the part, you ter-ter-ter-too Zero" "Yeah" Jack sighed looking down at the ghost dog that was Zero "But I can't help thinking something's missing".

Mr Arkwright pondered this for a moment then "You know what Jack your right" he said digging around in one of his many drawers "Here, I've got one left" and handed it to Jack. It was a small Jack-o-Lantern "put it over his n-n-n-n-nose" Jack did and noticed a small switch "What does this do?" he questioned the shop keeper "Sw-Sw- Turn it on and find out".

The small Jack-o-Lantern lit up "Glows in the dark too, just in case the b-battery r-runs out" "Thanks, but I don't have any money. I forgot to put pockets in" he indicated to his costume "No problem lad, I'll just put it on your tab" "Thanks again Mr Arkwright" Jack and Zero turned to leave. "It's okay Jack. Now, you and Zero here have some trick or treaters to scare and Happy Halloween" Mr Arkwright called before vanishing behind the counter.

The road from Jack's house was long and narrow as they walked down the heard faint screams he raced to the scene Zero at his heels. When they got there they found a man threatening a woman in her late twenty's with a gun.

"Please let me go, I'll give you money just let me go" the woman pleaded

"Oh I'll take your money and let you go but not till I've had my…oomph..." The rapist was tackled and shoved against a wall

"Quick there should be a policeman at the end of the street" Jack urged the woman "Thanks, you saved my life" She called dashing off "You're gonna pay for that" the rapist lunged but missed as Jack dodged him with great ease resulting in the rapist getting his face full of pavement.

"Of course, would you prefer cash or credit?" Jack asked with a smirk

"Ha, funny but not as funny as this" The rapist pulled out his gun.

The next few moments were in slow motion for Jack but to anyone watching it was a blur, Zero leapt at the rapist that let out two shots, one hit Zero in the head and the other missed Zero, the intended target and pierced Jack's heart.

The rapist let out a screech of laughter but it didn't last long, the young lady Jack saved arrived just in time with the police to see her two heroes end.

The police wasted no time and caught the man who was unaware that he'd been seen but, the woman patted Jack's suit while tears streamed down her face silently praying that she would find the identity of her saviour.

On the inside of his jacket in a small pocket was a small card with a name and picture on (his mother had secretly sewn it on just in case).

Just before the police escorted her away, she whispered to her fallen hero "You saved my life, and I'll never forget that. Thank you, Jack Skellington".

Jack was somewhat confused he was floating and surrounded by white light.

"Where am I?" Jack thought aloud "You are everywhere and no where" said a deep commanding voice "who am I and who are you?" "You are Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King and will be for all eternity" "Me, a king? Sorry you've got the wrong guy" "It's too late to change now for I am the spirit of Halloween and we are one"

Everything started to go black.

"No, wait I have questions" Jack called out into the darkness "All will be answered when you are reborn" the voice faded signalling there was nothing left to talk about.

Mean while in Halloweentown unknown to everyone two new graves had appeared one read:

Jack Skellington Died October 31st.

He saved a life, only to lose his own. May his spirit live on.

And the other in the shape of a dog house read:

Zero Died October 31

Loyal friend, faithful companion. Anything but a zero.

May he always be at his master's side.

A/N : I chose to name the shop keeper Mr Arkwright as a tribute to the character played by the late English comic Ronnie Barker, Who sadly died on October 3rd.

So till another chapter that's it please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Jack woke up he could hardly see a thing, he also noticed he was in a small box.

"I have to get out of here" he said to himself.

Luckily there was enough room inside the coffin for Jack to move. Gathering a his strength he started to punch the box and make a small hole, if only to be covered in "What on earth, or under it I guess" he started to claw himself out of his grave.

Straitening up he looked at what he thought would be bleeding hands and gave a heart stopping cry of horror and pain. His hands, which were once flesh and bone, were now just pure white bone. Jack reached up and felt his head; he was a walking, talking skeleton. How ironic, he mused, gaze shifting slightly to the resting place of his only companion. Jack paused, "If I'm dead, but still alive… maybe." Knelling in front of his beloved dog's grave and felling rather foolish began to call. "Here Zero, here boy" and gave a yelp of surprise when he saw Zero's head poking through his dog house grave.

Zero leapt up and began to lick Jack's skull that as if on cue, fell off.

Crawling over to his head and placing it back on top of his shoulders, with some difficulty, Jack started to laugh, still chuckling "We make quite a pair, don't we?" he asked Zero who just rolled his eyes, his nose shining brightly. As the Jack-o-lantern sun started to rise they made their way out of the graveyard and towards the little town of Halloween.

A/N: sorry this chapters so short but I'll update (if I can) tomorrow.

To all my reviewers: ShadowShapeshifterAndHerCat, Nitnat3, x3missie attyn & LemonyShepard I will be adding Lock, Shock, Barrel and Oogie to the story.

LittleMissPadfoot signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: scroll down if you don't want to read chapter 3 again.

_When Jack woke up he could hardly see a thing, he also noticed he was in a small box. _

"_I have to get out of here" he said to himself._

_Luckily there was enough room inside the coffin for Jack to move. Gathering a his strength he started to punch the box and make a small hole, if only to be covered in "What on earth, or under it I guess" he started to claw himself out of his grave._

_Straitening up he looked at what he thought would be bleeding hands and gave a heart stopping cry of horror and pain. His hands, which were once flesh and bone, were now just pure white bone. Jack reached up and felt his head; he was a walking, talking skeleton. How ironic, he mused, gaze shifting slightly to the resting place of his only companion. Jack paused, "If I'm dead, but still alive… maybe." Knelling in front of his beloved dog's grave and felling rather foolish began to call. "Here Zero, here boy" and gave a yelp of surprise when he saw Zero's head poking through his dog house grave. _

_Zero leapt up and began to lick Jack's skull that as if on cue, fell off._

_Crawling over to his head and placing it back on top of his shoulders, with some difficulty, Jack started to laugh, still chuckling "We make quite a pair, don't we?" he asked Zero who just rolled his eyes, his nose shining brightly. As the Jack-o-lantern sun started to rise they made their way out of the graveyard and towards the little town of Halloween. _

As Jack and Zero wandered through the gates of Halloweentown, they were surprised to see zombies and witches walking or flying around. Looking round, creatures stopped and started to point and whisper at the skeleton man. Some smiled kindly as if to say "I know what you've been through and I know how you feel"

"Its ok" Jack reassured himself "they all look friendly, I'm sure no-one bites"

Turning a corner he found himself face to fang with a group of vampires that seemed to take little interest in him. "Not unless you have blood in you that is" a little voice in the back of jacks' head told him. Jack was so busy looking at the different shaped houses and the stalls of bats blood and rat eyes that he didn't see the squat little mayor stood talking to the man with an axe in his head and ran straight into him, the mayor fell over in a very ungraceful way.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry" Jack said to the man whose head swivelled round to a ridiculously happy face startling Jack and Zero. "Oh, think nothing of it. Erm… I'm afraid I don't know your name" "I'm Jack and this is Zero" Zero immediately started to lick the mayor making him break out into a fit of giggles. "Nice to meet you Jack you too Zero. Now, I hate to ask this but when did you die?" "On Halloween, I think" "Splendid, I'm the mayor of Halloweentown" "Oh then you might be able to help us. Are there any hotels or houses we could stay at?" Jack asked "Hmm… well there's the king's old house, all it needs is an owner" "That would be great" Jack yawned "Ah I can see your tired I'll take you straight to your house but first I suggest you get yourself some food" Noticing Jack's face he added "Nothing different just some bread, butter and jam until your ready for something new"

Jack nodded somehow he didn't think he'd be able to stomach dead man's hand on toast for breakfast.

The mayor drove them to the house; Jack had to stand on the edge of the car because he was too tall for it while Zero slept in the car on the seat next to the mayor. They stopped at a magnificently tall tower on the edge of town that looked untouched except for a couple of cobwebs. "Well I'll see you later Jack there's a town meeting tomorrow if you'd like to come" "Thanks Mr Mayor I'll come tomorrow" The mayor smiled and started his car and drove off. "Well boy lets go and see our new home" Jack sighed before opening the door, they dragged their tired feet up the stairs and before Jack or Zero knew it they were asleep.

Reviewers: Moonlit Jedi, Rebecca Bassich: I don't know what made me write this I just did thnxs. Nitnat3 you are special because you are my reviewer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Lemony Shepard this is the chapter you've been waiting for.

_Italic is when jack is thinking._

Jack woke up just in time to see the Jack-o-lantern sun rise. After getting dressed and making his way down the stairs his thoughts concentrating on breakfast, toast with raspberry jam. He nearly jumped out of his bones when he heard a scream at the door; racing to the door Jack wondered who'd be screaming at this hour and more importantly why. But when he opened the door though he just saw, the mayor smiling up at him.

"Good morning Jack so, how's our newest member of Halloweentown doing?"

"I'm fine" Jack said looking around confused "Who screamed?"

"What, no-one screamed Jack it's just your doorbell" The mayor chuckled

"Oh, that's some doorbell" Jack said once again confused and if not a little embarrassed

"I don't mean to rush you but I've decided on a job for you" the mayor said proudly because for once he'd been able to do something for himself.

If not for the plans the old pumpkin king had left for the mayor he doubted whether there would have been any more Halloweens after the king had gone to another world.

"Job?"

"Yes, you'll be in-charge of everyone you know making sure their doing their job's right and helping them with any problems that might occur… Ow..."

Something pelted the mayor on the head who gave an exasperated sigh his head spinning once again to his unhappy face it seemed to do this a lot.

"Lock, Shock and Barrel, not boogie's boys not now" he groaned as the same something hit him again this time narrowly missing Jack

"Don't you mean Lock, Stock and Barrel?" Jack ducked one of the missiles "What does that have to do with us being bombarded with what are these?"

"I don't know and no I don't mean Lock, Stock and Barrel, I mean Lock, Shock and Barrel the newest terrors of Halloween town and henchmen to Oogie Boogie the boogieman"

The mayor gave a frightened yelp and dived for cover as the last of the ammo was fired all at once. Helping the mayor up Jack noticed something, picking it up for a closer look "This must of been what they were firing" he realized. The projectile was a petrified eyeball, as he turned to the mayor, who was muttering under his breath he saw three small children running into an alley cackling.

Jack gave a sly smirk as little voice whispered in his head. _Go on scare them, someone needs to teach them a lesson and you're the perfect teacher, a little scare won't hurt._

Jack concocted a plan.

Lock, Shock and Barrel stopped running and caught their breath in the middle of the alleyway.

"Did you see the mayor's face?" Lock said smugly

"Yeah that was priceless" Barrel added

"But who was that guy he was with?" Shock questioned

"Don't know" Barrel shrugged

"Don't care" Lock finished and started laughing on remembering the mayors' reaction.

Jack crept up behind them but in his hurry he knocked over a trashcan which alerted the attention of the three. Jack quickly scrambled up the wall just before they turned round to inspect the noise.

"What was that?" Barrel asked curiously

"I don't know stupid, go and have a look" Lock shouted

Barrel edged towards the trashcan and fell down laughing when a black cat popped out from behind the trashcan obviously shaken and confused as to why it's trashcan bed was knocked over.

"You, ha you were scared of a cat ha ha" Barrel chuckled

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Shut up both of you" Shock bellowed silencing them both.

A loud screech bounced off the alley walls filling every corner with the eerie sound.

"W-what was that?" Lock and Barrel said hugging one another baking up against the wall.

"Are you two chickens scared?" Shock joked but baked against the wall as well.

"You should be" said a sinister voice that came from nowhere

"Where are you, show yourself" Shock demanded of the voice

The three didn't see the dismembered head of Jack lowered between them, just above Shock.

"Ok" the voice answered "I'm right above you" he whispered into her ear.

After hearing this Lock, Shock and Barrel slowly looked at each other, and then they looked up.

Jack smirked "Hello there I'm Jack and you are?"

Jack never got the answer to his question because the 'terrors' of Halloweentown ran out of the alley like their lives depended on it.

Reviewers: sorry for taking so long to update.

x3missie attyn: sorry about that but blame my English teacher who's been off school for 7 weeks or my spellchecker.

LemonyShepard: here's your update and thanks for the review.

Ladybirdbuzz: I don't know about you but if I were jack I wouldn't touch any of the food they eat in Halloweentown till I had gotten over being dead. Thanks for restarting your story metal wings anyone if you haven't read it already you should.

Thank you all reviewers I'll update soon peace out!


End file.
